


救赎第三部23章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部23章

第23章   
你有没有试过，应承过一个人永远不离开他，但是你做不到啊？  
我的母后答应过永远不离开我，但是十年前，她却在我怀里闭上了眼睛，永远都醒不过来了。那一年，我只有八岁。  
我的父皇答应过会永远爱我们，但是一夜之间他却和我形同陌路。天家父子，冷漠如斯。那一年，我学会了和兄长相依为命。  
我的兄长答应过永远不离开我，但是他现在有了自己的妻子，很快就会有自己的孩子。他会是天底下最好的丈夫，最好的父亲，但我却再也走不进他的生命。  
我曾以为，只要自己不放弃，便能争得过无情的天意。但当我身边的人一个个离我而去时，我才明白最强大的其实是命运。  
一生太长，太重，我不敢也不能轻易许下什么承诺，但我会努力的，尽我所能的去爱你。  
润凰看着满镇的火树银花，明知男人在期盼什么，却只能用力握住他的手，抿紧了嘴角再也没有吐出一个字。  
天元三十一年，皇帝驾崩，太子登基称帝，改年号为建元。  
天元三十一年，即建元元年，新帝命颖王入御史台，整肃朝纲，推行新政。  
时光匆匆，从炎炎夏日到冰雪寒冬，仿佛只在眨眼间。  
这半年来润凰大多住在端王府。  
一饮一食，一丝一缕，哪怕他人穷尽想象，也无法意会出那是何等的奢华靡费。  
别人都说端王心机深沉手段毒辣，若成了他的敌人，必死得惨不可言。反之，若成了他的爱人，那温柔的心思，和风细雨般的手段，便会化作千丝万缕，将那人牢牢缠住，再也不能挣脱。  
那日瑞雪初降，润凰刚说了一句冷，一觉醒来，人已到了帝京郊外的别院之中了。  
那座别院足足占据了一整座山，琉璃作瓦，玉石铺地，热气水雾沿着地面徐徐弥漫开来，虽是寒冬却感受不到一点冷意。  
今夜没有下雪，皎洁月光从半空铺撒下来，照得地面一片银白。  
小小的三色堇开了满院，蓝的、紫的、白的，三色相间，随着微风轻轻摇动。  
而那一枝枝遒劲的花枝上则开满了雪白的梅花。花瓣重叠，花蕊吐芬，将花枝都压得坠了下来，缓缓伸入重重幔帐中。  
幔帐之内水雾缭绕，温暖宜人。这是一个巨大的温泉池子，一人正趴在池沿，长长的黑发顺着白玉阶梯滑下，散在花丛中。  
忽然水波涌动起来，有人将唇压上了他的肩头，顺着脊柱一路往下，在本已一片青紫的肌肤上再烙上几处吻痕。  
他身子一缩，咕哝道：“别闹。”  
那人唇舌未停，双手也十分不规矩，“你只管睡，让本王来服侍你。”  
他叹息一声，翻过身揽住那人的脖子，“这样还能睡，我又不是死人。”  
润璋顺势吻上他的唇，唇瓣相触之际溢出低低一句密语，“醒了更好，此情此景，正该尽享鱼水之欢。”  
他抬头躲过，却被那人一口咬住下巴，痛得眼眸一眯，“昨晚闹成这样还不够么？嘶，你轻一点，要是留下痕迹，明日上朝就……”  
“谁敢多嘴，本王活剐了他。”口中说着狠绝的话，手上动作也十分狠辣，轻轻一托便将凤凰的臀瓣置于他双腿间。  
已经品尝过男人滋味的花穴十分温顺，被逗弄几下后便张合着吐出了滑腻的蜜水，犹如小嘴般将那根巨大的东西吞了进去。  
“唔。”润凰眉尖微蹙，十指在润璋肩头留下浅浅的抓痕，“轻一点。”  
“你喜欢的。”润璋亲亲他，身下动作不停，粗长的柱身将紧致的花径撑开到极限，一路插到最深处。  
润凰恼了，一口咬上他肩头，“都说了轻一点。”他动了动腰，连带的将裹在体内的那物也跟着动了动。  
润璋倒抽一口冷气，被夹得差点射了出来，瞪了润凰一眼，“你想要我的命么？”  
润凰哈哈大笑，“自己没本事，还怪……”  
所谓祸成口出大抵如此，情事中的男人最听不得“没本事”三个字。他那句话还没说完便招来一顿暴风骤雨的鞭挞，腰肢被掐着上下颠荡，每一下都捅到最深处，让他生出一种整个人都被捅穿的错觉。  
“你这个……疯子……”他低低咒骂，为了不摔进池子里只能用力抱着男人的肩膀，用双腿紧紧夹着男人的腰。  
可这个姿势反倒让臀部更突了出来，将那处最隐秘的地方好不保留的奉献了出去。  
稚嫩的花穴被快速的抽出插入，染上另一种更冶艳更淫靡的颜色。  
温暖的池水从花穴缝隙中灌了进去，他全身火热，连呼出的气息都滚烫得要命。他发了狠的追逐着男人的唇，疯狂的缠绕着他的舌。  
男人更揽紧了他，在一次大力的插入后，压在他媚肉上不动了，仅用突突跳动的顶端碾磨着那处。  
他将唇舌离开了些许，红眸迷惑的看着男人。在看到男人那深沉的目光后，他猛的清醒过来，立刻挣扎着要逃，“不能进去，我说过不喜欢这样。”  
但已经被调弄得食髓知味的花径显然不愿放过男人，只略略离开一些，那不知羞也不知耻的腔壁便用力的裹紧了那根巨物，而柔弱的花穴更是抽搐着合拢了穴口。  
“你看，明明喜欢得不得了。”男人的手指顺着脊柱往下，激起无数战栗，一路来到那贪婪收缩的穴口。  
“不行。”他惊叫，身体却反而更兴奋起来。他能感到那处被男人抵住的媚肉正在剧烈的颤抖，一股股快感从那诡秘的，不能言道的地方窜出，像闪电般直冲脑髓。  
他发出一声悲鸣，红眸中全是水雾。他的脚趾已经蜷缩起来，股间已大大敞开，全身上下，只有那张嘴巴还在矜持。  
男人笑了笑，将唇抵在他耳边，舔着他的耳郭，朝耳孔里吹入滚烫的气息。“凤凰儿，你可知是谁为天帝诞下两个孩儿？”  
他脑中嗡嗡作响，声音支离破碎，“天下皆知，是……是凤凰……”  
“是啊，是凤凰。”男人揉捏着他的臀，戏耍似的将臀缝掰开又合上，“凤凰乃天地灵物，雌雄同体。因此……”他悄悄托起他的臀，将那根火柱慢慢抽了出来，一直退到花穴边缘。  
“因此我的小凤凰也会为我诞下孩儿。”  
“住……”润凰眼眸瞪大，那一声悲鸣被男人牢牢堵在唇间。  
他的身体被毫不留情的撑开，那根巨大的东西长驱直入，一直贯入那小小的暖巢。  
他的眼前仿佛有烟花炸开，刹那间攀升到愉悦的巅峰。他用力搂住男人，将它含到了最深处。  
狂风起，花枝颤颤，落下一场花雨。  
润凰的发上、额间、身上都落满了花瓣，顺着曲线缓缓坠下，落入颠荡不休的水波之中。  
那一场情事酣畅淋漓，许是男人调情的技巧太高超，许是入腹的酒水后劲太足，他似醉似醒，不知疲倦的一次次缠着男人，直至连一根指头都动不了。  
润璋搂着他靠在池边。少年的肌肤细腻白皙，被水浸润后更是柔软得仿佛能将人的手掌吸进去。他抚了一遍又一遍，不舍得罢手。  
“唔，好累。”润凰将头靠在他肩上，声音绵软香甜。  
收起了刺卸去了防备的凤凰柔软得让人心怜，润璋亲亲他的额头，“刚才吃什么了？连呼出的气都是甜的。”眼角余光一扫，看到池边放着一碟蜜饯，看模样只吃了几口。“玫瑰桃脯？我记得昨天你吃了整整一碟，今日就吃絮了？”  
润凰迷迷糊糊，“不知怎的，总觉得今儿的味不如昨天。”  
润璋玩着他的手指，漫不经心的道：“那就换一样。新来了个江南厨子，等会你尝尝看，若不好，本王就打发了他去。”  
等了一会儿不见他应声，低头一看那只小凤凰已沉沉睡了。失笑，“果然冬日好眠，今天睡了一下午，才醒了几个时辰，又睡了。”  
便命人取了巾帕擦身，用薄毯裹着将他抱进了屋。  
“主子。”总管躬身站着，连头也不敢抬。  
润璋指着那碟蜜饯道：“去查一查，看是哪儿出了差错。”  
“是，属下即刻去查。”总管哪敢多问，赶紧捧着蜜饯退下去了。  



End file.
